Neri's Starry Sky
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Mereka tidak saling mengenal. Namun mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Tapi, apakah mereka akan menyerah saat mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu? First One-shot


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ataupun lagunya bukan milik author Rina. Bahkan author na agak ragu-ragu apakah ini plot original ato kagak, jadi yang dia punya hanyalah Mel.**

_**A/N: Story in Author POV**_

"…" _**pembicaraan langsung**_

'…' _**pembicaraan dalam hati**_

**Warning: Ending bener-bener ndak jelas**

_**From song "Neri's Starry Sky" : watch?v=Jf_WQrMyrqM (tanyakan paman Youtube) **_

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam, dengan pita berwarna hitam yang dipasang sedikit diatas telinganya, mendaki sebuah bukit hingga mencapai sebuah padang bunga yang memang cukup tersembunyi dibandingkan bagian bukit lainnya.<p>

"Huft… akhirnya," ucap gadis itu saat dia akhirnya sampai di padang bunga rahasianya itu.

Dia segera berlari-lari menelusuri tiap inchi dari padang bunga itu sambil berputar-putar. Memang orang-orang di desa tempat tinggalnya melarangnya mendekati bukit dimana padang bunga itu berada. Mereka bilang, jika kau mendekati bukit ini, maka kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Tapi, karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Gadis itu nekat mendaki bukit itu beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan menemukan padang bunga tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia sudah beberapa kali datang, dan membuktikan bahwa rumor di desanya tidak benar.

"Bagaimana mungkin tempat seindah ini membuatmu tidak bisa kembali selamanya?" gumamnya masih dengan berputar-putar di atas padang bunga.

Tapi, hari ini ada yang berbeda dan gadis itu tahu persis tentang hal itu, tidak lebih tepatnya dia merasakan bahwa hari itu ada yang berbeda. Saat dia melihat kesekelilingnya, dia bisa melihat bulu-bulu burung yang berterbangan di sekitarnya seakan memandunya ke suatu tempat.

Karena penasaran, dia terus berjalan hingga ke bagian yang belum pernah dia telusuri sebelumnya. Dan apa yang ia temukan membuat matanya terbelalak.

Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya dan sangat mirip dengannya. Kecuali dia mengerti bahwa mereka berbeda.

Saat anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, rasanya waktu berhenti tepat disaat mata mereka yang mirip atau bahkan persis, bertemu.

Mata anak laki-laki itu sangatlah indah. Mata yang paling indah yang pernah gadis itu lihat. Matanya seakan-akan menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan mengikatnya untuk tetap disana dan tidak beranjak dari tempat itu.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya sedikit, dan merasakan bahwa kerongkongannya kering dan suara tidak bisa keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Laki-laki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dia lebih memperhatikan mata yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

"Siapa… kamu?" tanya gadis itu, setelah beberapa saat mereka berdiri dalam diam.

Suara gadis itu terdengar kering dan dia tahu itu. Tapi, anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawabnya, melainkan tetap menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun.

"Namaku… Rin… Kagamine… Rin…" ucap gadis itu lagi untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat, untuk mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, mereka berdua sudah berdiri cukup dekat. Rin merasakan bahwa dia perlu menyentuh wajah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dia hanya merasakan bahwa mereka terikat, dan dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa laki-laki itu hanya ilusi semata.

Tapi, jika itu memang ilusi… pasti dia sudah menghilang sejak tadi bukan?

Saat Rin berhasil memegang pipi laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Rin, dan Rin bisa merasakan kehangatan ditangannya yang berasal dari suhu tangan laki-laki itu. Setelah itu, Rin mendengar suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Len… itu namaku…" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir mirip sebuah bisikan.

'Len…' Rin mengulang nama laki-laki di hadapannya di dalam hati.

Len… sungguh nama yang bagus…

"Rin…" panggil Len dengan suara yang sangat halus dan lembut. Suaranya bagi Rin terdengar seperti suara yang diciptakan secara khusus oleh Tuhan hanya untuk Len.

Tanpa Rin sadari, dadanya mulai berdegup dengan kencang dan tidak beraturan, saat ia melihat wajah Len yang menurutnya sangat tampan, lebih tampan dari anak laki-laki tertampan di desanya, Mikuo, dan juga suara Len yang sangat merdu di telinganya, meskipun dia bahkan tidak bernyanyi.

"Len…" panggil Rin dengan suara yang tidak kalah halusnya dengan suara Len. Suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya bahkan membuat Rin kaget bukan main. Dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu sebelumnya kepada siapapun.

Setelah itu mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, tentang diri mereka sendiri dan terkadang tentang desa. Hingga cahaya yang sangat terang mengagetkan Rin. Saat dia melihat kesamping, ternyata itu hanyalah matahari terbenam.

Matahari terbenam terindah yang pernah dia lihat…

"Indahnya…" gumam Rin tanpa sadar dengan tersenyum.

Len yang melihat senyuman Rin juga merasakan debaran aneh dari dalam dadanya. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan perasaannya saat itu, meskipun dia adalah anak yang tergolong pintar. Dia sudah ada di padang bunga itu selama yang dia ingat, dan melihat matahari terbenam berkali-kali hingga dia tidak bisa menghitung sudah yang ke-berapa kali.

Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa membantah bahwa matahari terbenam kali ini memang yang paling indah dari yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Apa mungkin karena dia melihatnya bersama dengan Rin? Dia tidak tahu.

Tapi, melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam itu, Len menyadari sesuatu, "Apa kau sudah akan pulang… Rin?" tanya Len dengan sedikit kecewa. Didalam hati, dia tak ingin Rin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Paman dan Bibi mungkin akan khawatir…" jawab Rin dengan nada yang terdengar sedih. Sepertinya dia juga tidak ingin pulang, lebih tepatnya dia masih belum ingin pulang.

"Ooh…" tanggap Len dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kecewa. Apa mungkin Rin akan kembali lagi kemari untuk menemuinya?

Rin meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas tangan Len dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Len yang kaget melihat ke mata Rin yang terlihat penuh keyakinan.

"Aku pasti akan kembali lagi! Aku pasti kembali kemari Len! Aku janji!" ucap Rin dengan penuh keyakinan. Keyakinan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat hati Len yang awalnya merasa sedih menjadi lebih hangat.

Len membalas genggaman tangan Rin, kemudian berkata, "Aku pasti memberikanmu petunjuk untuk menemukanku Rin," tanggap Len dengan menatap mata Rin lekat-lekat.

Seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah Rin, saat dia berkata, "Terimakasih, Len…" ucap Rin yang melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Dengan berat hati, Rin berdiri dan meninggalkan Len. Rin berjalan menuruni bukit, dan berlari pulang ke rumah setelah dia sampai di kaki bukit. Tentu saja Paman dan Bibinya yang ramah segera menyapanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang nyaman saat Rin sampai di rumah.

Orang tua Rin? Mereka sudah meninggal sejak Rin masih berumur 5 tahun, dan sejak saat itu Paman dan Bibinya lah yang mengurusi keperluan Rin. Bagi Rin, Paman dan Bibinya merupakan orang tuanya yang lain dan dia sangat menyayangi mereka.

Tapi, sekarang ini pikiran Rin tidak bisa teralihkan dari laki-laki misterius bernama Len, yang dia temui tadi. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin kembali lagi, sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tetap tinggal disana.

Saat Rin berada di kamar, pandangannya selalu kembali ke tempat dimana Len berada. Bukit yang merupakan tempat yang dijauhi di desanya.

Rin berusaha untuk tidur, saat dia menyadari sesuatu, 'Kenapa Len tidak bergerak dari tempat itu?' pikirnya dengan rasa penasaran. Setelah itu, Rin akhirnya tertidur dengan keinginan untuk menanyakan kepada Len tentang hal itu besok saat mereka bertemu lagi.

Len yang masih berada di padang itu, sekarang melihat ke langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Dia mengerti banyak hal, tapi dia belum mengerti apa perasaan di dadanya saat dia bertemu dengan Rin. Rasa senang dan bahagia saat melihatnya tersenyum, dan rasa sakit saat dia meninggalkannya. Waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama terasa sangat berarti baginya.

Len masih mengingat dengan jelas warna rambut Rin yang baginya sangat indah. Rambut Rin yang berwarna Honey blond itu seakan-akan menyamai warna dari matahari. Lalu, setiap helai rambut Rin terlihat sangat halus seperti sutra. Kulit Rin yang sedikit pucat, terasa sangat hangat di tangan Len. Suara Rin yang merdu seakan-akan menyebutkan bahwa dia merupakan bidadari yang turun dari surga.

'Pembunuh! Kenapa kau bisa ada didunia ini! Tak akan ada yang mungkin menyukaimu!' sebuah pikiran melompat diantara lamunannya tentang gadis bernama Rin yang dia temui tadi, dan dianggapnya sangat sempurna.

Mengetahui pikirannya itu, tubuh Len menjadi menggigil kedinginan. Ingatan demi ingatan tentang dirinya yang membunuh banyak orang bermunculan. Dan dia bisa merasakan, bahwa dia tidak bisa tinggal disini terlalu lama. Waktunya sudah mulai habis...

"Rin…" gumam Len dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan menjaga kehangatan yang dia terima dari Rin.

Dengan cepat pagi datang di desa tempat tinggal Rin. Rin sudah tidak terlalu sabar untuk menanti sekolahnya selesai. Karena dia ingin bertemu Len lagi, meski mereka tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Yang Rin ketahui hanyalah sebagian kecil darinya.

Selama di sekolah, Rin hanya memikirkan tentang Len. Terkadang pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, dan itu bukanlah masalah sekolah, namun adalah tentang Len, dan hanya tentang Len.

'Mata Len… sepertinya menerawang cukup jauh… tapi, kenapa dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali?' pikir Rin dengan melihat keluar kelas dan memperhatikan bukit tempat mereka bertemu, yang bisa dilihat dari jendela kelasnya.

Rin tidak mengetahui sekelilingnya dan hanya melamun sambil melihat ke arah bukit. Bahkan saat seseorang yang sangat terkenal di desanya, semacam Mikuo, menyapanya, dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk dengan pikiran tentang Len.

Hingga tiba-tiba, anak perempuan paling diam, paling misterius, tapi anehnya paling pintar di kelasnya, menepuk pundaknya, membuyarkan lamunan Rin yang bahkan tidak bisa dibuyarkan oleh ketampanan Mikuo. Saat Rin menengok kearahnya, Rin bisa melihat rambutnya yang, meski tertutup topi besar berwarna putih, berwarna hijau Emerald yang terlihat sangat indah dibawah cahaya matahari.

"Mel...-san…" ucap Rin dengan sedikit kaget, bercampur heran. Kenapa dia membuyarkan lamunannya?

Perempuan yang dikenal Rin dengan nama Mel, hanya berkata, "Waktunya tidak terlalu banyak. Jika kau melepaskannya sekarang, maka dia akan menghilang dari hadapanmu. Dia ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dalam waktu dekat," ucap Mel yang kemudian segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Rin.

"Apa itu tadi…" gumam Rin dengan tidak mengerti sambil melihat Mel yang duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Rin memang tahu bahwa gadis itu bukanlah orang biasa. Apa mungkin dia mengatakan tentang Len? Atau dia hanya mengatakan hal aneh secara acak?

Setelah mendengar perkataan Mel, dan menyambungkannya dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, semua menjadi jelas bagi Rin. Rin bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, dia mengingat sesuatu dengan cukup jelas. Termasuk salah satu hal ganjil yang sempat dia rasakan dari Len.

'Len… Len…' pikiran Rin langsung berkecamuk, dan dia merasakan bahwa dia harus kembali lagi ke tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Terimakasih Mel-san!" teriak Rin dengan tergesa-gesa. Meski sekolah akan selesai setelah jam pelajaran berikutnya, Rin tetap berniat pergi tanpa menunggu bel pulang.

_"Sama-sama..."_

Tanpa memikirkan sekeliling, Rin menyambar tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan wilayah sekolah. Tentu saja orang-orang memandangnya dengan heran, tapi Rin terlalu khawatir bahkan untuk memikirkannya.

Rin berlari mendaki bukit hingga mencapai padang bunga, dan dengan insting gilanya, dia berlari menuju ke arah yang tak diketahuinya, hingga dia bertemu dengan sosok orang yang dia cari sedari tadi. Rin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah berlari selama berjam-jam dan langit sudah menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah cukup sore.

"LEN!" panggil Rin dengan berteriak keras-keras.

Tentu saja yang dipanggil merasa terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Rin akan datang secepat itu. Dia merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih Rin dengan perasaan ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

Tapi, mengingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan dimasa lalu, Len menarik tangannya kembali dan melihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Rin.

"Len, kau bisa mengatakan segalanya padaku! Aku tidak peduli apa kau seorang penjahat, ataupun hantu, atau iblis. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku!" teriak Rin sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Len.

Len masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Rin dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Rin bisa mendengar gumaman dari Len, "Jika kau tahu, mungkin kau akan membenciku…" gumam Len, meski cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Rin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli bukan! Len, kumohon, aku ingin tahu tentangmu lebih banyak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku hanya tahu bahwa kau membawa beban yang berat…" ucap Rin tanpa meneruskan perkataannya, karena kata-kata selanjutnya membuat hatinya sakit dan pedih.

'… dan aku juga tahu bahwa mungkin kau akan menghilang…' pikir Rin dengan sedikit sedih. Tanpa dia sadari air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Apa kau akan membenciku jika aku mengatakannya, Rin?" tanya Len dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Meski dia tahu bahwa tak lama lagi dia mungkin akan menghilang, dan sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakannya pada Rin.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arah Len. Air mata mulai deras mengalir di wajahnya. Dia ingin tahu segalanya tentang Len…

Ah… akhirnya Rin mengerti rasa risau di hatinya saat dia memikirkan Len. Mungkin Len bahkan tidak hidup, tapi, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Len saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku adalah penjahat yang sudah membunuh banyak orang. Bunga-bunga disini seakan-akan melambangkan jumlah orang yang pernah kubunuh…" ucap Len.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya, meski dia masih cukup jauh dari Len. Dia hanya merasa bahwa dia harus berhenti saat itu juga.

"… Jiwa mereka mengikatku disini. Mereka tidak akan melepaskanku, hingga aku mengerti sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah kumengerti sebelumnya," lanjut Len dengan melihat ke langit.

Langit hari itu berwarna biru dan sangat cerah. Tak ada tanda bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Rin melihat ke arah Len lagi, dia kini melihat ke arahnya, dan Rin melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin kini dia sedang bermimpi… tapi, dia tahu bahwa saat itu bukanlah mimpi. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Sebuah pilar cahaya yang sangat terang berada di belakang Len.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan itu. Tapi, aku merasakannya padamu Rin. Karena kupikir hati adalah bagian dari dirimu yang paling berharga, maka kuberikan hatiku padamu Rin," ucap Len dengan memeberikan Rin senyuman yang lembut.

Rin merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan berlari mengejar Len, dengan meneriakkan namanya, tapi, sesuatu menghalangi langkah kakinya.

"Le-…" belum selesai Rin mengatakan apapun Len tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mungkin ini adalah perasaan 'cinta' yang selalu mereka bicarakan. Akhirnya aku mengerti juga... Tapi, apa mungkin kau akan menerima hatiku yang penuh dosa seperti ini? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu, tapi itu bukanlah masalah..." ucap Len dengan senyumnya yang membuat dada Rin hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Rin… meskipun waktu yang kita lewati singkat…" lanjut Len dengan memberikan Rin senyum terbaiknya. Tapi, masih bisa dilihat cairan bening di pelupuk mata Len.

"Len! Len! Aku juga…" ucap Rin sambil berteriak ke arah Len yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Rin berusaha menggapai Len dan berakhir terjatuh di tanah.

"Rin?" ucap Len dengan sedikit heran saat dia melihat Rin yang terjatuh. Len ingin sekali menolong Rin berdiri namun dia tidak bisa, tidak, salah, lebih tepatnya dia tidak boleh.

Rin berusaha bangkit, namun, melihat kaki Len yang sudah mulai menghilang, Rin tidak peduli lagi apa dia bisa mencapai Len, dia hanya ingin mengatakan perasaan yang selalu mengusiknya setiap kali dia memikirkan tentang Len, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Aku... aku... aku juga mencintaimu Len!" teriak Rin dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia berhasil berdiri, dan segera menerjang ke arah Len, dan dia berhasil menggapai Len sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dan memeluknya.

Rin memeluk Len dengan sangat erat, dan bahkan membuat Len menjadi heran sendiri, tapi Len hanya membalas pelukan Rin yang kini menangis, dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"Jangan menangis Rin…" ucap Len dengan nada memohon.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu Len! Aku… aku tak ingin kau menghilang!" balas Rin dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat putus asa.

Len mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum menaikkan wajah Rin, sehingga wajah mereka saling berpandangan. Len menghapus air mata Rin yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya, dan menempelkan dahinya dengan Rin.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, jadikan itu tangisan bahagia," ucap Len yang kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin dengan sangat halus.

Rin sedikit terkejut, tapi, dia membiarkan Len menciumnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Rin tak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu, saat dia membuka matanya, yang dia lihat adalah wajah Len yang mulai menghilang.

"Kumohon… hiduplah dengan penuh senyum… Rin… karena aku ingin... melihatmu... bahagia... karena... itu... tersenyumlah..." ucap Len dengan terputus-putus.

Rin berusaha untuk tidak menangis, dan dia memasang senyum terbaiknya. Meski ini mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan baginya dan juga Len, mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, cahaya yang sangat terang menyelubungi Rin, dan memaksa Rin untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Rin tahu, jika cahaya itu menghilang, maka Len akan menjadi bintang, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada. Dan benar saja, setelah Rin membuka matanya kembali, tak ada yang tersisa di depannya melainkan angin dan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan. Tapi, Rin yakin bahwa telinganya menangkap beberapa kata-kata yang Len ucapkan sebelumnya.

_Terimakasih... Rin..._

Kini Len sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Kini dia harus tetap hidup dengan tersenyum, karena itu adalah keinginan Len. Tapi, meski dia tersenyum air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk mata Rin. Rin melihat ke atas, berharap agar air matanya berhenti, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya menangis.

'Kumohon… meski hanya sekali, aku ingin menangis… setelah ini aku berjanji… untuk tetap tegar dalam hidup… dan terus tersenyum demi dirimu…' Rin berpikir sambil membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

Rin melihat kearah matahari tenggelam, matahari tenggelam yang sama yang dilihatnya kemarin bersama dengan Len. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa matahari tenggelam itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Rin baru menyadari sebuah benda yang merupakan sebuah kalung berbentuk G clef di telapak tangannya.

Rin memeluk kalung itu di dadanya dengan erat, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang akan selalu dia ingat selamanya, meski dia mungkin akan menjadi nenek-nenek.

'Len… aku akan selalu mencintaimu… dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu…'

Di tempat lain, Len tersenyum saat mendengar isi pikiran Rin. Di punggungnya nampak sayap berwarna putih. Lalu dia menggumamkan janji yang juga merupakan keinginannya setelah itu.

[Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan selalu melindungimu… Rin...]

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon review!<strong>

**A/N ndak penting: Kenapa tidak ada yang sadar kalo Mikuo dikacangin Rin, ya?**


End file.
